1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a multipurpose rack structure, and especially to such a structure for receiving video tapes, acoustic recording tapes, acoustic and video compact discs (CD""s), etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, acoustic and video carriers including acoustic recording tapes, video tapes, CD""s, VCD""s, DVD""s etc. were stored on shelves or in cabinets or drawers for centralized management when users bought them in a large amount for storage.
Modes of articles storing on shelves, in cabinets or drawers not only take such large spaces that other things could not be stored, but also have the spaces fixed rather than made separable. They do not allow convenient drawing out of the articles when the latter are stacked horizontally; and collapsing or dropping may occur when the articles are drawn out or subjected to an earthquake. If they are disposed vertically, limited amount of layers are available, and wasting of space results.
In view of these, some manufactures developed specific racks for storing acoustic and video carriers. Such a rack mainly has two mutual opposite vertical plates on the lateral plates of a frame, each vertical plate is provided with a lot of rail clamps for inserting therein CD""s. The spaces of the rail clamps manufactured are fixed and not able to be partitioned, they can only be used for insertion of individual CD""s or recording tapes or video tapes. When a user has not that many acoustic recording tapes, video tapes, CD""s, VCD""s, DVD""s etc., it is bothersome and space wasting if he wants to do centralized management, because a plurality of racks are supposed to serve for this.
In order to effectively solve the above stated disadvantage resided in conventional acoustic and video carriers or racks, the inventor of the present invention provides a multipurpose rack structure after continual studying and designing for years based on his practical experience, and multiple tests and examinations, the multipurpose rack structure can eliminate the defects resided in the conventional racks, and convenience in use can be increased.
The rack of the present invention is comprised mainly of a frame and two vertical plates, wherein, the two vertical plates are opposite to each other, the inner sides of the two vertical plates are provided with a lot of horizontal engaging rails, both lateral edges of a CD can be placed between two neighboring rails on both the two vertical plates. The rails form the rail clamps for CD""s or video tapes etc., and movable lugs are provided in the rail clamps. The movable lugs are provided with elastic restoration function. When the rail clamps are filled therein with articles, the movable lugs are pressed and hold the articles by their elastic clamping force; and when the articles are taken out, the movable lugs are released to restore their protruding positions.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a multipurpose rack structure, it allows video tapes etc. to insert into the rail clamps thereof, the movable lugs are pressed and hold the articles by their elastic clamping force, thus the video tapes etc. can be positioned by them.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a multipurpose rack structure, wherein, a partitioning plate is provided on the rear side of the frame, the partitioning plate is provided with a plurality of positioning holes in corresponding to a plurality of positioning holes provided on the inner sides of the two lateral plates of the frame. A fixing rack can be mounted between every two corresponding positioning holes. Each fixing rack is provided with a plurality of holding spaces of identical width for insertion of acoustic recording tapes, acoustic or video CD""s etc.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a multipurpose rack structure, wherein, a plurality of rod members are provided on the frame, every two rod members form therebetween a receiving space for storing housings of acoustic recording tapes, video tapes or acoustic or video CD""s etc.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a multipurpose rack structure, wherein, one or more than one shelf plates are provided between the two vertical plates, each shelf plate is provided on both lateral sides thereof with a slide way for inserting therein an engaging rail. In this way, the frame can be separated into several spaces. The present invention will be apparent in its objects and detailed structure after reading the detailed description of the preferred embodiment thereof in reference to the accompanying drawings.